Case 1: The Silver God
by Wild Fantasy
Summary: Journalist Virginia Maxwell tries to find the answer behind the deaths of young maidens and unborn children by the hands of the Silver God.
1. Murder

**Author's Note:** Hiya, it's me...again. This fic will be one of my more mature stories, which makes it the first older-peoples fic ever! Yay for me! Oh, and there is NO LEMONS!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Wild Arms 3. But I do have the game. Nuff said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Silver God. A name given to him by the many women in Filgaia that have seen him. They say that he is the best-looking man, or he is the the most gentile in all of Filgaia. Many reasons existed about the name Silver God, from the purest reasons to the most devious suggestions. The Silver God snickered. Boy, were the girls wrong.

His whole life was dark. Lust for women and a thirst to quench it plagued him, and he wouln't waste time to still his aching need. He lays in bed, and he was accompanied by another girl that succumbed to his advances. _Foolish girl, _he thought. They spent the night together, enjoying each other's company and ultimately shared the same bed. And now they lay together, the woman sleeping peacefully next to the Silver God, not knowing what cruel fate awaited her. The Silver God stared at the beautiful young maiden, stroking her cheek lightly as he began to ponder what he should do with her. He then guided his hand to her belly and used his power, the power of Filgaia he inherited, to confirm something. Sure enough, the young lady was pregnant with child.

He began to analyze the child, using his powers to see if it was any good. _This child is weak,_ he thought, _not what I wanted._ The woman was no good. He would have to get rid of her. He took her innocence away, and now he would take away her life...just like he did with many other maidens. The woman stirred, aware that a hand was on her belly. She saw her consort, and she smiled. "Hey," she said softly. Their "little event" tired her out, and she looked at him sleepily.

"Hello," he whispered, his tone soft and caring like the lover he has presented himself to her. He planted a kiss on her forehead. The woman gave a slight chuckle, and she yawned. "That was some night," she complimented, snuggling next to the Silver God. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you," he replied, a slight hint of malice in his voice. Unluckily, the young maiden didn't take notice of the cruelty in his voice. The young maiden didn't know of the evil she had slept with. "How do you feel?" he asked. The girl gave a content sigh.

"I feel...different." she replied. "Like if there is something bugging me inside. I don't know what this means..." the girl began to think what this feeling was, and the answer hit her. "I...I'm pregnant." she gasped in a shocked voice. The girl suddenly stood up, her naked body barely visible in the closed room of their retreat. The Silver God was curious about what she wanted to say. "Oh my God, what am I going to do! My family is gonna be furious, what will they think about me after what I have done..." The young lass began to panic, reminding the man about the other girls that went throught the same thing. The victims that were still alive...well, they didn't have to worry about the child. That was taken care of by the hands of the cold-blooded killer.

He stood up from the warm comfort of the bed, and he grabbed a pillow with a harsh grip. The woman was still panicking, and only a few steps away. He approached her slowly, the evil in his eyes starting to grow within them. "Oh, no, how can I support myself! My parents won't help...jobs are difficult to procure if you're pregnant..." The lady didn't notice the approaching man, pillow in hand. The lady finally acknowledged his presence and turned to see him. "Please...please help me! I don't know what to do!"

"I'll help you forget your worries." he said, the evil in his voice finally noticeable. The maiden looked at him with a strange look.

"Wh-what's going on...?" she whispered, only able to hear where he was. She heard the malice in his voice, and she felt fear crawling in her body. The pillow was now being clutched with both hands. One blow was all that he needed, and the maiden fell forcefully on the floor. She started to scream, and she struggled to rise. The Silver God got on top of her quickly, and began to smother her with the pillow. In an instant, the girl's screams were quieted, and the pillow was pressing her face with such a powerful amount of force. Her arms, out of sheer desperation for the need of air, began to flail at him, beating his arms pushing the pillow on her face. Her struggle was useless, and soon her attacks were weaker. Then everything was still. Her arms stopped moving. She was killed. He got off her, leaving the pillow where it was.

This kind of death was rarely done by his hands. The girl was let off easy, he knew. He showered, the sweat of the "little event" being expelled from his body. Shortly after his bath he got dressed and left some Gella for the hotel the couple spent their night in. The Gella was his way of saying goodbye, and, in a sick way, marked a gravesite. This act was almost like saying that the corpse he left behind needs to be taken care of. He left the inn, smiling and acting as though nothing was happening. The town of Little Twister was oblivious to the event that transpired here. It was late morning, around 11 o' clock. The Silver God went to the saloon; rowdy places were his favorite.

"Give me a beer," he ordered the barmaid, and she went to get the young man what he wanted. A cold beer was served to him, and he began to drink. He shouldn't stay in this place too long, or else the chance of being caught will increase and put him in danger. As he drank his beer, an abandoned newspaper caught his eye. A beautiful maiden was in the front page. She had ocean-blue eyes and long honey-brown hair. She had a pink dress, which seemed to match her seemingly happy attitude. The words under the picture blared out: "Sensational Journalist Virginia Maxwell". The Silver God was interested with the beautiful girl. His next victim?

_I'll be seeing you later, Virginia Maxwell._ He left some Gella as a tip, and finished the rest of his beer on the way out. His brown horse was standing by himself, eating whatever little grass was available. The young man mounted his steed, eager to find out more from the mew maiden._ Maybe she's the one I need._

And with that, he left, running his horse at top speed through the exit of Little Twister. As he reached the wasteland, he was oblivious to the screams of the hotel maid as she discovered the corpse of his victim.


	2. Virginia Maxwell

**Author's Note:** Well, this is my second chapter of this ficcie. My creative juices are on, so I felt inspired. Hoped you like it! Review please!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Wild Arms. Wish I did, though...(starts crying) Well, I do own my OC's! Boo-yah! (clears throat.)On with the story now, eh?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sensational journalist Virginia Maxwell. The title she had earned from years of writing some of the most interesting stories in Filgaia. Stress really can get to her because this title, and she had to work hard to keep up her reputation.

Virginia sighed, and sipped her daily coffee. Interesting stories were hard to come by, and she had to be patient for one to pop up. Oh well, you can't have everything.

Virginia, age 18, was born in a small, quiet town called Boot Hill. It was a comely place, and sometimes people stayed for a few days to enjoy some peace. Sadly, the town was running short of money and resources ever since the wheat production was starting to dwindle. Always in the mood to help people, Virginia tried to find a way to help her failing town. She started her hand in journalism, and it went pretty well. Unfortunately, she did so well in her job, she spent very little time with her family since she had to write a story in the many places of Filgaia. Even so, she used the money she earned and useful contacts to help revive the failing town. The girl wasn't shallow, everyone knew. She was known for her writing ability, but if they didn't know her job, then she was remembered for her beauty. The lass was gorgeous.

Blue eyes narrowed in frustration as she waited for any kind of news that she can work on._ Nothing yet,_ she thought bitterly. Setting down her coffee on the mahogany table, she paced the office, awaiting her assistant for any scoops. As soon as she started to pace, the young girl came barging in, eagerly wanting to tell her friend about the latest scoop she has discovered.

"Great news," the girl said, grinning. "I just received news from Little Twister. Seems there was murder."

"Oh my gosh!" Virginia gasped out. "This is news indeed. Who was the unlucky person?"

"Just some girl," the assistant reported. "Apparently, she was smothered by one of the hotel pillows. Her name was Maria Goodwill, age 17, and apparently, a pretty girl."

"Oh...poor thing." Virginia responded, giving off a tiny sigh. Killings were one of the many things that didn't settle down with Virginia.

"And get this," her assistant continued, "she was pregnant! And the death seems to have been committed by the same person that killed many other women in the past."

"Wow..." Virginia whispered. She didn't know what to say. A young life smothered. "Thank you for the information, Gloria."

Gloria grinned and made to leave the room. Something popped up in Virginia's head. "Hey, Gloria!"

The girl turned around. "Yes?"

"Do you have a lead on the murderer himself? Like a name?"

Gloria snapped her fingers. "Damn, sorry, I forgot to tell you! It seems that the person who was responsible for the murder goes by the name "Silver God". This person made him or herself known by leaving a letter that only stated the phrase 'Silver God' with his or her supposed first victim. Ever since that death, all that the murdurer left was a letter with the same phrase or Gella." Gloria began to think. "So I guess the deceased Maria was a victim. And she was pregnant, too...just like many other victims of this damned 'Silver God'. "

"Thank you for the info, Gloria." Virginia replied, and soon as her attendant left, the young girl immediately began to make plans to travel to Little Twister to write about this mystery. She immediately grabbed her ARMs and set them in their holsters. She snatched her bag and immediately began to stuff them with Heal Berries, Antidotes, the works. Apart from being one of the best journalists and being drop-dead gorgeous, she was also an excellent Drifter.

Viriginia got out of her office located in Claiborne. Luckily Little Twister wasn't very far. Virginia immediately got on her milk-white mare stabled nearby her office door. Virginia immediately spurred her horse out to the wasteland. While riding, she dressed herself in a cloak with a hood, which she put on her face to cover it. This was so she can save time;people that recognized her would always run to her and ask a billion useless questions or pester her on how she became such a good writer. Today, Virginia didn't need any distractions.

The wasteland lay before her, as brown and dusty as yesterday's Filgaia. And the day before that. And the day before that. And so on. The wateland was the same as always, and Virginia hopes that one day the wasteland will be green again. Soon, her thoughts focused on the recently deceased girl. Poor girl...young, pretty, and...carried a new life within her.

"Damn rapist!" Virginia spat.

The cliff that seperated Claiborne from Little Twister was fast approaching. As she was peering in the distance, she noticed another figure riding, also reaching the cliff. "Just some traveler." Virginia told herself, and she shifted her hood so it covered nearly all of her face.

The cliff was only a few yards in front of her, and also held true for the traveller. Her horse put on a burst of speed, and at the same time, the horse the stranger rode put on a burst of speed. Both horses jumped at the same time, and for a brief moment, she caught a glimpse of the rider.

A mass of silver hair crowned his head, and his face was white. What interested the young lass more was his blazing violet eyes. The young man, with the clothes he wore, revealed that he had a nicely-shaped body. All of these details she had noticed with only one brief look. Her horse completed its jump and, after a brief stumble, kept running towards its destination. The girl heard a sort of thump sound and knew that the stranger also completed his jump, and apparently ran to his destination too.

_Strange-looking guy,_ Virginia thought. Then she shook her head._ Never mind that now, gotta get to the bottom of this murder. _

A few hours later, Virginia led her tired horse to the stables. The young girl visited Little Twister before, and the town looked as haggard and ramshackled as ever. Dust swirled throughout the town, and drunks were either passed out or drinking their beer in front of the saloon. The whole place smelled like booze, stale urine, and sweat. Not the kind of town Virginia would ever visit, but her job is her main priority. The girl payed the stableman the money so that he can take care of her horse. _And now to see the body,_ Virginia grimly thought.

She then immediately went to the hotel Gloria mentioned the murder took place. A few people, mainly the guests from the inn, were crowding in one particular room. Doctors were also crowding inside the room. Virginia knew that they were still examining the body. She then began to make her way through the mass of people, using her strength to move them aside. The poeple were just as stubborn as her, and they jostled to keep their place near the room. After a few moments, she made it. The room was rather large, and it was very dark. The curtains were drawn up, and the bed was a mess. The lights were turned on, undoubtedly by the doctors who came in to examine the corpse. She slowly walked into the room, trying not to make too much sound so she wouldn't disturb the examiners in their job. Then she saw it. The body.

It was, indeed, a pretty girl. She had baby blue hair and matching eyes. Her face seemed very nice and sweet in complexion, and her body was petite and supple in shape. Her death expression was creepy; she looked surprised, as though the death wasn't what she expected. Her eyes were wide open, and her face was pale. Virginia looked sadly at the poor girl. And now for the questions.

"Hello, sir?" the journalist asked sweetly at the nearest doctor. The man she addressed turned around, and his face of concentration turned into a face of awe. "V-Virginia...Maxwell!" the doctor stuttered out. The young man looked, to Virginia's small surprise, flabbergasted.

"Yes, it's me." she replied, trying not to laugh as she stared at the funny face the doctor had. Then she looked at the body again. That sobered her up and got her to business mode. "I'm here to ask questions concerning this murder. Will this be all right?"

"Of course!" The young doctor said in a rather cheery voice. Then he offered his hand to her to greet her. "My name is Jacob Ramsey." As the young maiden shook his hand, he said, "Of course, I already know who you are!"

Virginia grinned. The doctor had a round, pleasant face. He had a shock of brown hair and bright green eyes. The young man let go of her hand, and he stood up. He motioned Virginia to follow him, and they approached a table inside the room. The two sat down comfortably on opposite sides of the table, and Virginia immediately began to ask questions.

"When did she die?" Virginia asked, looking at the girl's pitiful body still laying on the wooden floor.

"The girl died this morning," Jacob replied. "Right around eleven o' clock."

"Anything strange you have found in the body. Like foreign elements or something?"

"No. Only the baby was occupying her body."

"How did you know about the baby? I mean, how did you find out she carried a child?

"Easy. We doctors think that she was a victim of a murderer called the 'Silver God'. All of his victims were pregnant when they died, and the ones that survived also were pregnant. Thing is, the pregnant women said that the 'Silver God' used a strange power to kill the baby. So the women that survived him had their child destroyed."

"Sick man, honestly. He doesn't care about life then, if he kills people like that."

"True, but sadly we can't put him to justice. He's hard to catch. We don't know how he looks like, or his name."

"Oh...Okay, back to the questions. She died from suffocation, right?"

"Yes."

"The murder weapon was a pillow?"

"Correct."

"If she was a victim of the so-called 'Silver God', is this the way she would have been killed? Were the rest of the victims killed the same way?"

"Actually, the victims were killed in a variety of ways. There is, of course, suffocation. The other methods of death were poisoning, bullets, a weapon hitting the head, drowning, hanging, or burned alive."

Virginia felt sick. "ALL of those methods!" It took all of her self-control to keep from retching. Jacob frowned.

"Yes. Well, you can believe all the corpses I had to examine. Either they were flesh, bone, mutilated, or just dust."

Virginia was trembling with fear. This kind of sick bastard was on the loose in this world. And he preyed on women. Now knowing how he killed the poor young souls, she then realized that the deceased girl in front of her was let off easy. She didn't die a painful death.

"Oh my gosh...scary." she whispered. The doctor noticed her scared look, and he immediately knew what to say.

"Don't worry. Extra security is being placed on all the towns. People are on the look-out on young men that are seemed to be interested with pretty women, so don't worry."

Virginia smiled at the kind doctor. "That's good to hear." She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Is that all of the information that there is?"

The doctor nodded. "So far, that's it." Virginia gave a tiny sigh. _Wow, what a story_, she thought rather fearfully. Then she stood up. This was all that she needed for her story. "Thank you, Jacob. That's all the information I needed."

"You can call me Jake, you know." he said with a slight smile. "I don't like the formality of the name 'Jacob'."

"Okay, Jake." Virginia said with a grin. As she made to leave, she saw the examiners loading the body on a stretcher. They were finally going to stop loking at her body and leave it be. Soon everyone, including Jake, began to leave, and as she stood by herself in the room, Virginia realized taht the place didn't look like there was murder at all. Everything felt...peaceful. Calm. Like nothing would ever happen in here. Virginia gave a slight shudder as she left the murder site, and felt a wave of peace when she left the inn.

She quickly made her way to the stables to collect her horse. Her visit to Little Twister was short, but she wasn't bothered by that. Mounted on her steed, she made her way to the exit of Little Twister. The drab scenery of the wasteland didn't change one bit, except is was brighter. _Probably around 3:00_, Virginia mused. Her mind was on the story, thinking of a way to present it to the public of Filgaia. She can't write the story in a frightening way to spook the residents of Filgaia. But she can't make the death seem like it was nothing important.

_This story is major...strange that all the women end up pregnant. Oh, well, this is just another mystery I have to solve. This 'Silver God' character...somehow, I know he'll get what's coming to him._

_--------------------------------------------------_

**Author's Note:**Hi! Hope you liked this chapter. Please review!

**Sephiroth: **I am the Silver God! (reveals himself in spadex)

**LadyAeris1997:**(dies)

**Cloud: **(dies)

**Sephiroth:** I AM THE SILVER GOD! EVERYONE SHALL LOVE ME AND BOW BEFORE ME!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!(**EXPLODES)**


	3. A Complication

**WARNING!: **The updates of the story will be long separated, but don't despair! I will still update faithfully.

**Author's Note:** I have decided. I'll make it a lemon!!! Yeah, right. My mind doesn't work right, but I'm not THAT nasty. But I'll consider the thought, just as mentioned in the description of the story. I changed it to rated M just in case...heh heh heh...

**Disclaimer:** I don't owm Wild Arms and characters...but in my fantasies they do! Nuff said.

--------------------------------------------

Satisfied with the information she gathered at the death scene, Virginia Maxwell saddled her horse right away to head to her office and type the story up. Her white mare whinnied as Virginia hurried her horse to exit the now calm town of Little Twister. Calm was right: death and murder was almost common in that desolate place, and yet people seemed to enjoy the many pleasures of these tragic things. Little Twister will get its week of fame and back to a lawless town it becomes. _Some things never change, _the Drifter girl thought, remembering that most of the stories she wrote were centered in that town.

The godforsaken town was soon behind Virginia as she led her horse to the welcoming wasteland. Dust swirled around the young girl as she sped through the rough terrain, and her experienced journslist mind began to think of how to write a story. Just as she began to think, monsters made their presence known by slamming her horse down.

"AHHHHHHHH!!" she screamed. Her horse tripped on its own legs from the force of the blow of the monster and fell down with an almighty crash. Virginia jumped off her horse as soon as she noticed its fall, and landed safely on the dusty land while the horse fell. The attackers, large caterpillar creatures, immediately began to feast upon the poor mare.

"Get your damn mouths away from her!!!" Virginia shrieked, and drew her pistols in a flurry. With expert shots, she began to gun down most of the caterpillars surrounding the screaming horse. The thick black bodies of the ravenous creatures squeezed in around the horse still, and a sick slurping sound began to reach her attentive ears. Blood began to creep out from the places not closed up from the monsters. Screaming neighs began to pierce the air as the caterpillars sucked away the lifeblood of the creature. With a savage yell Virginia kept shooting at the caterpillars. More died, yet they were relentless of the devouring of the fresh meat in front of them. Still firing the dual pistols at the monsters, the irate Drifter began to push the monsters away with her own body, which annoyed them. One caterpillar snarled, its dripping fangs dripping with blood and raw flesh. It rammed itself forcefully at Virginia, and the blow knocked the breath out of her. For some strange, some miraculous reason, the caterpillar ignored her, ignored the chance of an easy meal.

_What the..?_

A whistle was heard far away, a clear high-pitched sound that was loud despite the distance it was being created. The caterpillars stopped their feasting and for an odd reason began to squirm and wiggle their way towards the sound. Getting her breath back, Virginia wearily stood up, the wound from the impact depleting some of her strength. She saw her horse, and the mess was unbelievable. Blood pooled over its small white body, and black puncture holes littered throughout the body. The horse wasn't whinnying anymore, and the poor thing was still alive, breathing in terse breaths.

"Well, well, well! Lookie here. Who's this, I wonder?" a sly voice asked, the voice as clear as the whistle. A dreary-looking carriage was making its way towards Virginia's spot. The caterpillars bunched up together, and crawled right next to the carriage drawn by bigger, fiercer-looking caterpillars. A man of around thirty years of age rode on the vehicle. He had damp, greasy hair on his oily face, and his body looked crooked. He wore blue pants and a white shirt that seemed to be stained with red stuff that looked horribly like blood. "My, oh, my, I caught such a pretty lady." he sneered, and Virginia noticed that he was staring at her ample bosom. She quickly covered herself with her arms, and she threw the man a disgusted look.

"Pervert!!" Virginia yelled. The man just looked hungrily at her, his eyes filled with raw desire.

"I may be a pervert," he hissed, "but I am a pervert with good tastes." He got off the carriage, and began making his way towards the maiden. As quick as thought, Virginia aimed her dual pistols at the disgusting man.

"Don't come any closer, or I'll blow your brains out." the girl Drifter growled angrily, her fighting pose threatening. To the oily man, the stance evoked a delighted face, and it had nothing to do with simple admiration. The face told Virginia that he was thinking of other things. He explicitly licked his tongue on his thin, chapped lips, and he still stared at Virginia with lust.

"Why would you want to blow my brains out, hon? I can be much more than just a victim." He gave a wink. "Much, much more than that..." he whispered, staring at the graceful curves of the young lady's body. The act made Virginia's hands tighten on her guns, and her scowl deepened.

"Stay away." she snarled, her blue eyes narrowing on the enemy. He just widened his ugly smile, and he gave a whistle, this time low pitched and started and stopped in a quick pattern. The caterpillars reared their ugly heads, and began to slowly surround Virginia and her assailant. He cut off her escape.

"Now what are you gonna do, my sweet?" he asked with a voice dripping with poison. He still kept checking her body, and this discomforted the young lady more than she already was. "You can be sold at a good price, with your pretty face and...your ravishing body."

The comment froze her blood, and terror took hold of her.

"Sold?" she asked in a faint voice. To be sold to some man, and letting him ravish her body to no end...

The greasy-haired man nodded, his yellow teeth bared. "You see.." He went towards the carriage and removed the cloth covering the interior. Virginia gasped as she saw the contents of the carriage. "I collect merchandise for the men who want a woman in their bed."

Women and children, all female, were stored in a rusty cage, screaming for their release. There must have been twenty females at least, thrashing their bodies against the cruel bars of the cage. The makeup they had on was horrible, and they looked like whores, their rouged lips and the eye shadow applied in a clumsy manner. The clothes, even the childrens', was highly revealing and enticing enough to lure a young buck to claim them for a few Gella.

"Monster!" Virginia shrieked, and she fired off a shot directly at the man's chest. To her horror, the man didn't flinch, just merely smiled at her. He took off his shirt and revealed a thick bulletproof vest, and the bullet she fired barely penetrated the surface

"You see, when you make good money in this business, it's quite necessary to take precautions." Without warning, he ran towards Virginia and quickly grabbed her guns. A struggle ensued, Virginia trying to aim the guns at the man while he tried to pry them from her hands. The struggle ended too soon, and the women who saw the event began to cry out in despair. The guns lay far away from her reach, and just as Virginia tried to make a move, the oily man held a knife near her throat.

"Come with me without a fight, and I'll let you live. If you don't..." he kissed the side of her neck slowly as if savoring her throat. Virginia struggled to free herself, the kisses on her neck leaving behind a trail of hurt and fire. The result wasn't pleasure, just angry sounds rumbling from her throat. He whispered into her ear, enjoying the reaction Virginia had when his breath tickled her sensitive ears. "...then that would be just a waste of merchandise."

---------------------------------------------------------

He came to Claiborne, the horse he rode on tired from the trip he led it on. He would rest for a while. Even gods needed a time to recharge, and this exquisite youth was no exception. Claiborne was a peaceful village, as usual, and tempting sport was hard to find in such tame towns. His hair flowed in the wind, and his sharp eyes examined the town. He made his way gracefully towards the inn, his walk casual but magestic, like a fairytale king's gait. For an odd reason, the gait changed just as soon as the clock struck 2:00 pm. His gait was now rough, much fiercer. His mind focused on booze and Gella. He entered the inn of the town, his body demanding rest.

"Well, what can I do for you, young'un?" said the innkeeper. To his slight surprise, it wasn't that little girl's aunt running the place, but Mileux, Martina's mother. She was pretty, he can tell, yet she wasn't up to his standards.

_What standards..?_ He thought.

"Well?" the woman asked eagerly, waiting for his request. He moistened his lips, and the most surprising answer came out from his lips.

"Why in hell are you annoying me, woman?!" He walked out of the inn, infuriated by such simple and inquisitive questions. He walked towards the saloon, intent to buy beer and some grub.

_People, honestly, can't they mind their own business?! If I met chatterboxes like that, I'll..._

His thoughts were interrupted by the squeaking of the saloon's hinges as he entered the little building.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **I know, it's short, but school can severely damage you. And stint your progress...

**Me:** FINALLY I UPDATED!!!!!!! SQUEEE!!

**Cloud:** Hooray for you!!(gives me hug)

**Sephiroth:** Can you do me a favor?

**Me: **(suspicious frown) What?

**Sephiroth: **get rid of this little bastard, will you?(reveals Kadaj)

**Kadaj:** Papa, papa, don't let adults hurt me! (clings to Sephiroth)

**Cloud:** (smirks) Too bad for you, eh Sephy?

**Sephiroth:** Whatever...(stabs himself with Masamune. dies)

**Kadaj:** Wah!! (starts sobbing uncontrollably)

**Me:** This is one of those rare times I actually want to be stabbed by Sephy...(stares at Kadaj with disgust)

**Cloud: **Ditto.


	4. Saved

**Disclaimer: **Nope. We'll never own Wild Arms. Even though we want to in every fiber in our bodies.

**WARNING: **Most of the team already have their own agendas and stuff to take care of, so updates won't be frequent. I'll try to update as much as possible and keep to the story as best as I can, okay? Don't expect perfect though. ^^;

Thank you all our reviewers!! Sorry for the long time you had to wait for the next chappie. (is happy) I'm glad to see that some people are actually very interested in this story, which is now propelling me to update. Like I said, no compy makes it tough, and with my friends in summer vacation...

* * *

Virginia gritted her teeth, feeling the cold kiss of steel in her neck and the oily man having a tight grip on her hands. The women were crying, holding themselves and shuddering.

"So, what will it be, my pretty?" the man whispered, his nose pressed into her hair, inhaling her scent. Virginia shuddered. The man's proximity was just too close for comfort.

"...Screw you," Virginia finished lamely. Her curse of defeat. The man laughed and began shoving her into the cage, opening the doorway to the other prisoners.

"Hehe, can't wait for the Gella now," the man said cheerfully, casting an amused gaze at the sobbing and useless batterings the women were doing. Hoisting himself onto his carriage, the man began to head to riches back at the hovel town of Little Twister.

* * *

Jet felt horrible. His head felt like it was going to explode, his throat was burning like hell. All he saw before him was blurred colors. Ah, the many side-effects of alcohol...

He began to stagger towards the door of the bar. A good ride and some fresh air will do him good...won't it?

Hoisting himself onto his horse, Jet suppresed the urge to vomit. _Goddamn liquor..._

Trying his best to keep his focus, Jet tried to urge his horse toward the direction of Little Twister. He had some business there that he needed to take care of.

His horse was already running at a quick pace, making its way to the gorge between the sweet grass and dry sand. Neighing loudly, his horse jumped, neatly arriving on the other side. All of the movement made Jet gag again, his insides churning horribly. _Goddamn it all...._

As he kept riding to the seedy Little Twister, he was barely aware of another group making its way to the same place.

* * *

Virginia felt horrible. She was to be sold to some greedy loser back at the hovel town she so despised. She curled up and stared at the bars opposite of her, oblivious to the women's screams and pleads.

Of course she can escape from the male she's sold too, but she wasn't keen on trying. Writing about so many murders, all caused because of the action she could take, discouraged her. The downside of being a great journalist.

"H-hey! Look over there!!" a girl cried, rattling her bars wildly. Virginia turned her head up as the women began to crowd around the young girl.

A lone figure was seen riding towards them. The women rattled the bars to an extreme, causing a huge ruckus.

"Help! Help!"

The greedy man halted his progress, and his minions did the same. "Damn it..."

The man already reached their position. Virginia noticed his white hair first, glinting in the sunlight. She then noticed a black gun at his side, worn out but still....

"What do you want?" the man shouted, looking darkly at the younger man who approached him and his merchandise.

"Wha..? Whozzat?" the guy mumbled out, his eyes unfocused.

Virginia smelled alcohol in the air. _Oh no..!_

She saw the boy with strange-colored hair clumsily get off his horse. He slowly made his way to the greasy man, completely unaware of the killer caterpillars around him.

"You...who you??" the boy mumbled out, his stance sloppy and the heavy stench of drink pervading him. The evil man grinned. Virginia knew that he didn't perceive the boy as a threat.

"I am just a man doing his job," the male said, his grin still plastered on his face.

The boy nodded. "Kay...good job, you."

The male held his stomach in an uneasy way and shook his head. "Why are there...women...in a cage?"

"They are going to jail for their whoring, son." the man replied.

The women instantly began to rattle their cagebars more violently, shouting obscenities to the man. "Liar!!"

"Women...whoring? That's bad, girls...."

Saying that, the boy slouched towards the cage, his unfocused eyes on the females trapped within. Virginia sped to his location, hoping that he would pay attention to her.

"Hey, you!"

The white-haired male stared at Virginia. She widened her eyes slightly at the amethyst orbs staring back at her. _You don't see that every day..._

"What?"

"Please, _please _get us out of here! That man's gonna sell us as slaves!"

"Hmm....should I help....women... who whore around?....Hmm...."

Virginia groaned in disbelief when she saw him strike an awkward thinking pose in front of her. If this occured in a different situation, it would have been very funny...

"Help us!! Shoot the man or something, just get us OUT!"

"Shut up!" the man snapped, banging his arm on the cage. Virginia flinched at the sound and scooted away from him.

A loud BANG echoed in the wasteland, agitating the caterpillars and scaring the man and women. A fountain of sand burst near the slave-master's feet. The boy then aimed his gun at the man, his eyes a bit more focused.

"_Never_...mistreat a lady, bastard," he said quietly, his gun trembling a bit.

The man got his nerve back and laughed. "A boy telling _me _what to do?"

With a short laugh, he began to whistle, his tune quick. The creatures began to screech out loud and started their descent upon the poor boy.

"Nooooooo!!" the women screamed, seeing their only escape about to be eaten alive by monsters.

Then they heard it. Hooves.

* * *

Jacob joined the rest of the town guard of Little Twister. The news of the Silver God has terrified the women, and that was enough to create a guard for the entire town. The doctor was glad that he used to practice shooting ARMs. Though he was against violence, he still wanted to pick up this skill to use it to protect others.

"Hmm...pretty quiet out here." Wyatt said, his horse trotting near Jacob's own steed. Wyatt was a recent volunteer for the guard; his hometown was Jolly Roger. The young man's blonde hair was matted with sand, and his green eyes blinked too much, thanks to the desert heat.

Jacob nodded. "I agree. _Too _quiet. Something isn't right..."

"Too bad Cascade disappeared, he could've taken care of something like this with no problem."

"You know the story. He was talking nonsense about the 'brown-haired genius' and accomplishing some sort of mad quest. Little Twister would do better without that nutcase."

"...Well, when you put it that way..."

Jacob and Wyatt, along with the rest of the guard, kept leading their steeds in one path. The whole desert was silent.

"Filgaia is filled with too many crazies. Cascade, Shroedinger, Carradine..." Wyatt muttered, keen on breaking the eerie silence.

A small gunshot rang through the air, and the two men twisted their heads toward that direction.

Spurring their steeds on, the guard quickly made their way towards the source of the sound.

"God_damn_, will you look at that?!?" Wyatt yelped out. A horde of monster caterpillars was spotted. Amongst it was a carriage and some people.

"We need to save them, Jake!"

"Alright men, move out!" Jacob shouted, and the group of men descended upon the creatures.

* * *

The creatures roared out in pain, bullets tearing through their flesh. Horses stampeded among them, trampling corpses and still-living fiends. Jet joined the fray, shooting down a couple of the creatures.

"Wha..!!! WHAT THE HELL!?!?"

The slave-master screamed in fear as his denizens were killed. He clambored on his horse and began to ride away.

Virginia spotted a familiar face. Jacob.

"Jake!! Help!!" Virginia screamed out. The women began to scream too, rattling their bars with all their might.

"Virginia?"

Jacob immediately made his way towards the forgotten carriage. The men too noticed the women in the cage; they were intent on the caterpillars' extermination.

"STOP!" Wyatt barked, riding right in front of the oily man. The rest followed suit, ARMs pointed at him.

Virginia breathed out a sigh of relief. They were saved.

* * *

The slave-master was already taken to jail, earning himself a good chunk of time in the can. Some of the women, after being examined by Jacob and a few other fellow doctors, were released and given decent clothes. Women with same destinations were escorted by a small number of the guard, ensuring their safety.

"Thank goodness you spotted us." Virginia said after being checked over by the green-haired doctor. He smiled.

"It was pure luck. We heard a gunshot and that led us to you."

"Oh, that was caused by the white-haired man."

"You mean Jet?"

"That's his name?"

"Yep. Jet Enduro. Apparently hails from Little Rock, age is 19, and travels everywhere without staying in one place too long. Leastaways, that was what he told me."

"Can you thank him for me? He tried to help us."

"You can thank him yourself. He's just next door to you."

Jacob opened the door of her room and pointed at the door to her left. "He's probably sleeping."

Virginia nodded. "Thank you...Jake," she added with a smile. He grinned.

"No problem."

He left her, turning to another room to check on some of the victims of the whole fiasco. Virginia opened the door to her left and looked inside.

* * *

His headache was mostly gone, and his stomach already settled down. He walked a bit around the room, trying to will his scattered memories of the day to piece themselves together.

_What a day. Witnessing a whore salesman, killing some critters, saving the victims...._

Most of it was a blur. All he remembered was witnessing the carriage and its contents, talking to some pretty young woman, and then dealing out some major pain on the monsters.

He didn't remember anything after that, or how he got to their location in the first place. _Wasn't I trying to head towards Little Twister?_

He shook his head. The area he was in looked familiar. He already realized that he was in that town.

His door opened, and Jet looked and saw a woman peek in.

"Umm...hello?" she asked softly.

"Yeah?" Jet sat down on the soft bed, his head inclined on his hands. A small flurry of movement in his room told him that she entered. He raised his head from its perch, and his eyes widened slightly as he saw the pretty girl from the cage sit down next to him.

"I wanted to thank you for saving us all." She took his hands and squeezed them. Jet was flabbergasted. This close kind of contact made him blush slightly.

"Well...I didn't do much. I just killed some monsters." Jet replied, staring at her small hands closed around his own tough ones.

"Nevertheless..." Virginia gave his hands one final squeeze and stood up, breaking contact with him. Jet just stared wide-eyed at the pretty lady as she left. He smiled.

* * *

"I thought we caught the Silver God." Wyatt muttered, placing his ARM on his desk.

The Guard's headquarters in Little Twister was surprisingly fancy, all pieces of furniture and utilities made and paid for by their own Gella. His brand-new shotgun lay brown and menacing on the polished desk before him.

"You haven't been paying attention to the news then, kid," Jacob said cheerily, placing his lone handgun into its holster. "The Silver God gets one woman at a time, not rounding them up like that scumbag. Plus, the witnesses say that he is a good-lookin' son-of-a-gun. That really doesn't fit the description of our friend, or am I wrong?"

Wyatt merely shrugged. He suddenly perked up towards the green-haired man and grinned. "Is it true that the famous Virginia Maxwell was a victim of the whole thing?"

"Yes," Jacob answered, scanning the paperwork in front of him. "Poor gel. Going through something like that..."

"Aww man!" Wyatt slumped his posture on the chair, looking comically glum. "I missed talking to one of the beauties of Filgaia!"

"And thank goodness for that." Jacob said, his eyes narrowed on the young male. "Wouldn't want a good girl like that associating herself with a rogue like you."

"Chill, Jake. Jealous much?" Wyatt laughed.

"Not jealous. Just trying to protect some good ladies like her from the likes of _you._"

"Fat chance." the young man chortled, sifting through his own paperwork. Jacob just chuckled at his charge.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Meh, a kinda weak end to this chappie, but at least it's long. I have no Internet, so I must find way to update this story a lot more often. Till next chappie then!


End file.
